


Where do I belong?

by Margsd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL OF THEM ARE VERY OC SO, Abuse, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Choking, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Jacksepticeye- Freeform, Like really slow, M/M, Markiplier- Freeform, Minor Violence, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Septiplier AWAY!, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, not in the sexy way, older/younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margsd/pseuds/Margsd
Summary: Mark is just barely starting on YouTube, an outcast of society and constantly being reminded of that by his family, he decided he would be forever that way, he would stay alone until his last day.Until he hurts someone's feelings and have to do anything to obtain forgiveness. Including getting out of his bubble.





	1. Chapter 1. Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so don't really expect a lot from me, I'll try my best. Also I'm very slow to update so, sorry...(I also write like really bad)
> 
> Before I get hate I know Septiplier isn't real, love their girlfriends yada yada, let me have my fun.

Social groups are normal; humans tend to gather with the ones with mutual interests. There you have your punk dudes and your popular chicks, your emos and your goths, the jocks and nerds. Is common to see them conglomerate together, is normal, is basic instinct.  Is difficult to really appreciate them on the vast city or town if you might. But there is a place when the true self-exploring and finding the group you belong to is typical. College. People would think Highs School is where you find yourself but, you are still ruled by superior authorities that tell you what it is best for you. College on the other side is freeing, you are on your own, either you study or you don’t. Your money, your problem. Here you can really appreciate the social groups in their highest. Young adults really getting to know themselves. College is not only to obtain a diploma that either you truly get to work in that field and be successful or you just end up with a mediocre life, no, here you find who you are.

 

Let us start with our protagonist if you fancy calling him that.

 

Mark Edward Fischbach.

Twenty-two year old, space enthusiasm, YouTuber in progress. Half Korean, half German, loving son, annoying brother. Anxious, self-conscious introvert. Bright smile, warm chocolate eyes and, soft coal hair. Red affectionate, caring friend. Sensitive, emotional.

 

Mark was a good student-of course ignoring the fact that he failed the first two semesters of biomedical engineering- he did what he was asked to as best and he could. Mark wasn’t the smartest but he wasn’t the dumbest either, just average, painfully average. Sadly Mark hasn’t found his social group, usually jumping to one and another but not feeling the connection enough to stay in one. Mark knew a lot of people -not that it really mattered in his everyday life- know does not equal friend.

 

He used to have friends, a lot really, but after failing an entire year they just decided that he wasn’t worth to be around. He didn’t really blame them; it wasn’t like he could even be in the same classes or assemblies, not to mention the generation trips. Not even the so often called ‘outcasts’ were his friends, he was the outcast of the outcasts. He grown used to be that way, even though his instinct told him otherwise. Humans were social animals, escalating to be the top of the pyramid because team work and an incredible capacity to adaptation. Is in every human to be with others, the ones who didn’t have that necessity were categorized as ‘wrong’ or ‘estrange’. He was estrange, no doubt on that.

 

“Mark! Get your dumb ass here! Also wake Dark up!” Ah, seems the story needs to start now. Alright then.

 

Our protagonist growled before opening his eyes. Blurry images came into vision and the oppressive beginning of a migraine salute him good morning. Beside his single twin bed was his younger brother –five minutes were still five minutes- loudly snoring with his straight hair a mess in his face, long enough that strains were getting into his mouth. Blindly palming trough the box that serve him as a table he found his glasses. Rubbing his face to wake him up further he got still for a solid minute, hand in face,  before sighing and putting his glasses on. Slower than a turtle he sat up just to stay there another minute processing that he really needed to wake up. With another sigh he stood up losing balance for a second before starting walking to the bathroom. After doing his biological necessities and soaking his face washing the bed out if it, he then went to his ‘loving’ brother. He stood there watching him intensely until his brother felt him and stirred a little, he opened his eyes looking at Mark just to begin laughing.

 

“You have the expression of a fucking serial killer, Moo-Moo” he sat up just to embrace Mark in a hug making him fall onto the bed, both laughing now.  Mark hugged Dark tighter pulling a huff out of his brother’s mouth. “c’mon big bear, I know you don’t want to get back but summer’s over” Mark refused to let go just making a disapproval sound “I know, I know, I’m the best thing in your life and you’ll be lost without me because how awesome I am but, I really need to go to work, Moo-Moo” Mark laughed and smacked Dark’s chest before pulling off.

 

Darkus James Fischbach.

 

Twenty-two year old, EdgelordTM. Black eyeliner, black nails, black everything. Singer and guitarist. Emo socialite. Outgoing, confident, extrovert. Manipulative. Loving son, caring brother. Sex addict, drug user. Straight as a ruler. Has a degree. Belongs to various social groups. Mark’s inspiration.

 

Dark was a brilliant kid, learned how to fluently talk before he turned one year old, knew basic mathematics before elementary. Had three complete scholarships by sophomore year in High School. Just a genius. Mark on the other hand was average, painful average. Dark was like an older brother to Mark, defending him and literally getting into fights if needed to, Mark was weak and easy to manipulate and people knew that. The Emo Edgelord- as Mark sometimes called him to tease- loved sex and drugs, such an amazing mind can be controlled so quickly if you offered him some LSD and sex and people knew that. The thing is that Dark also knew that and learned to manipulate back.

 

“Dark! Anti’s here!” oh forgot about that, my mistake, back to the story.

 

“Shit” Dark jumped out of the bed grabbing some black ripped jeans putting them on while smelling all the shirts discarded in the floor making faces to the ones that were rather…disgusting. Mark watched his brother do a bigger mess before chuckling and picking one shirt of his own offering to him. “You’re a saint Moo-Moo” he put the shirt on and ruffled Mark’s hair.

 

“C’mon Darky, we are gonna be late!” a voice with a higher pitch called for him. Dark sprinted to the bathroom almost falling when his right foot got caught on one of the discarded shirts. Mark then went downstairs still in his black and pink pajamas. “Hey Moo-Moo!” Anti yelled and hugged him. Mark went full red and patted the others back. “Still not talking much I see” he giggled, Mark just shrouded. They separate and Dark was finally down.

 

“Hey there, bitch” Dark snickered before hugging his friend. “Hey there, cunt” responded Anti. Dark gave Mark a knowing look over Anti’s shoulder that made him went red again.

 

“You ready?”

 

“The car is already outside you dumbass”

 

“Okay, okay, geez”

 

“Bye Moo-Moo” Anti waved giving him a half a smile.

 

“Stop flirting with my twin!” Dark smacked his head and then ran to the car.

 

“I’m not! Besides I’m like seven years older than you both children!” he ran too not looking at the flustered mess that was Mark.

 

“Yes, we know that, _old man_!”

 

“How dare you” gasped him.

 

Mark stood there watching them go with a smile on his face, red still on his cheeks.

 

Antoni Joseph McLoughlin

Twenty-nine year old, Edgelord2.0TM. Green and black aesthetic. Tattoo enthusiasm, drug user.  Fifth son of six. Pansexual. Free soul, jokester, and extrovert. Good son, annoying brother. Immature. Skinny, pale, small. Piercings. Beard and gauges. Emerald eyes, grass hair, pointy fangs. Singer and bassist. Astute, manipulative. Belongs to the ‘special and unique’ social group. Mark’s crush.

 

Anti was…something. Meet Dark in the _Hula n’ Bricks Bar_ five years ago, he used to be the security guard there and let him pass with a fake ID. He lost his job but gain a new friend. Anti wasn’t average by any means, often loving be the center of attention and do whatever was necessary to obtain it. Run naked in winter while the tracking team was practicing? Why not. Dye his hair grass green in elementary? Sure thing. Being the clown of the class for sixteen years straight? Of course! He was unique in his own kind of way. He was kind of jealous of his brother thought, apparently he was something like a pop star that went on tours every so often and came back to town to continue with his studies just for a semester. Mark didn’t know him nor listening to his music, only caring for the most handsome McLoughlin.

 

“Mark, mom is calling for you!”

 

“Coming!” Ah, our protagonist found his voice, good.

 

Mark entered the house again, closing the door carefully and walking all the way to the kitchen. The kitchen, Moms favorite place to be-besides the living room- it wasn’t big by any means, red and white everywhere that make seem that you were in pizzeria. His Mom was steering something in a pan, the smell of something spicy make Mark cough. Two small Chihuahuas were skipping between her legs praying for some food to fell down. At the sound of Mark the beautiful Korean woman turn with a wide smile.

 

“Mark! Joh eun achim! You up, good, good” she signaled him to move closer “Ready for school? You hungry?” she was still in her pajamas, white and black with alpacas all over her pants, you know, the ones you would bough at _Wal-Mart_. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing her pug-looking slippers.

 

“I’ll get something on campus, mom”

 

“Oh no, no, no, you eat here, it’s your last day before going back to your dorm”

 

“But mom”

 

“You eat here, period” Mark huffed but resigned as he sat down in the little table that was in the corner of the kitchen. “Pancakes or waffles?”

 

“Pancakes” sighed resting his head on his hand.

 

“Alright!”

 

“Good to see little Moo-moo finally up” Ah Jason finally showed up. “Ready for school?” he sat in front of him hair tie in hand and his hair in the other. Mark smiled to him observing how his older brother would tie his long and shiny hair in a bun.

 

“Not really”

 

“C’mon Markimoo, maybe you could make some friends this semester?”  Mark flinched at his brother’s response.

 

“Jesus, Jason!”

 

“What! Is true, he got handsome and funnier this summer, he could make some friends”

 

“You leave Mark alone, he’s fine like this”

 

“I’m just tellin’ that he could use some company, mom, maybe you know…pop his cherry if possible” Mark choke on his saliva.

 

“I cannot believe you now!”

 

He was shrinking more every time one of them spoke. Being in the border of crying he laugh making them turn. He was facing the ceiling trying to make the tears disappear.

 

“It’s all good moms, Thomas is right. I might need some friends, y’know since Dark is not longer there with me” he smiled to her but under the table he was pinching his legs “I need to be more social” after that he bite his tongue and turned to Jason to give a reassuring smile.

 

Silence fell for the rest of the breakfast, Jason devouring his pancakes without syrup in five minutes. Mark’s mom put butter and honey on them with some strawberries, she was eating them delicately using fork and knife. Mark was just staring at them, not really wanting to eat.

 

“I better be going, don’t want to get late” their mother just make a hum noise without even looking at him. “I know you are angry Mom, I just want Mark to enjoy his last year of college” she still didn’t see him, Jason sighed and wave Mark good bye he responded shyly with a small one.

 

They continue to be in silence, Mark’s mom long finish just watching the dogs play, her hands on her lap playing with her fingers, she seem to be analyzing something. Mark was still playing with his pancakes already cold and starting to get soggy, he purposely didn’t watch his mother, too ashamed. The birds were singing outside and you can hear the old fan in the corner running with his last efforts. Today was going to be a hot day. She straightened and put her hands on the table turning to Mark. He felt anxious; he knew deep down what she was going to say but still caught him by surprise.

 

“Maybe Jason has a little of reason in his words, Mark” he let a shaky exhalation trying too hard to not burst in tears. “Don’t… don’t get me wrong, you are perfect the way you are but… I just want to you to be happy”

 

“I know”

 

“Just… just try this year okay?” she took his hand making him drop the fork to the floor, one of the Chihuahuas went rushing to lick the utensil. “Oh my, better clean that up” she let go his hand and Mark instantly retracted it back to his lap, pinching his leg again.

 

After crying in the shower for a solid half an hour he was ready, ready in the means that he was good to go. He observed his room for one last time taking every detail of it and trying his hard to remember even the smell. He took in the colors, the smells, the textures, everything that would help him remember. One year can feel like an eternity.

 

He went downstairs slowly, appreciating the different pictures hanging in the walls. He stopped in front of his favorite one; they were back at South Korea, he and his brothers were standing in front of his grandma’s house covered in mud being sprayed by his dad with the hose, their mom laughing in the corner with his grandma on her feet smiling widely. His aunt took that photo, it was the last day there, Jason was in his ‘I’m-too-old-for-this mood’ so him and Dark made a mud war causing the fifteen year old to actually join them. Even the walls end up with un-washable stains, clothes unusable too. Their father was so mad at them but end up laughing when Dark let out the highest pitched scream on the history when the cold water hit him. Their grandma never repainted the walls. Last summer with his parents together.

 

He softly closed the front door, his mom already in her car waiting for him; she refused to let him go in the bus. He patted the door saying his last good bye under his breath and turned to see his mom- still in pajamas mind you- trying her best to cover her tears. Mark smiled to her and made his way to the car, suitcase behind him with his old wheels squeaking. The trunk was already open so he just put the suitcase there as well as his backpack. Sighting he closed it and opened the copilot door putting a little strength since it was out of place because Dark crashed the car two years ago-not his fault, a deer came in front of him- and never fixed it.

 

“Okay, let’s go”

 

And then he was trying not to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2. Jack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark fucked up.

Walking through the halls was supposed to be kind of exciting, not to him though, he just wanted to turn and get back home as soon as possible. It was barely the first day and you can already see the youths making a mess, Mark just lowered his head and went on searching for his dorm. Room 672, fifth floor all the way down to the right, the big planter always in the way of his door. He struggled for a minute to open the door and get the suitcase inside being careful to just not send to hell the big aloe. He huffed when he was finally in and closed the door. And there he was, in his little room that was so desolated and lifeless that you really could think it was unoccupied until you saw the pictures in the wall just above a giant cow plushy. There was also a recording set in the far left corner of the room. He recorded his videos in his dorm, being the only one in this floor has its perks.

 

Single rooms were a little more expensive but since Dark made friends with the student council in his time here he was able to convince them to give him the desolated area of the building with the same price as if he went to live with a roommate, not that it was hard to do, nobody wanted to be in the last floor after the elevator was disabled because an accident that happened six years ago, nobody died don’t worry, people just got really scared when the thing crashed. He had to take the stairs every day.

 

Leaving his suitcase and backpack in the floor with a sight he jumped to his bed. It was way stiff and cold, not like his back home. Should he record a video? It always made him feel giddy and happy afterwards. He wasn’t big by any means, reaching one thousand subscribers just a month ago but it was the most excited he had been in a while. Should he do a vlog? He really didn’t do anything interesting in the daily but maybe he could just do a silly thing in his desolated floor. Looking at the roof he played with his hands thinking, what could he do? Nobody ever went there anyway, people even think the floor is closed and haunted, not really. Actually he believe people think is haunted because he sometimes would scream in rage after losing in a game and since nobody knew him nor knew there was someone living there it was not a surprise. He could vlog something, maybe a little room/floor tour? Would someone like to watch that? He stood up and looked around hands in hips. Fuck it.

 

He grabbed his not so expensive camera and put it in a tripod facing his bed and you could just barely see the leg of the cow. He grabbed his suitcase and backpack and sat there. He would do a vlog of his room, unpacking and everything then maybe he would go grocery shopping. He stood again and press recording he sat again and breathed before clapping.

 

“Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I just barely got to my dorm” he opened his arms wide “pretty isolated and empty but is kind of comfy” he laughed and took his suitcase.

 

“I really didn’t know what to record so you would had to bear with me and join me in my normal day while I jus’ unpack and everythin’ …pretty boring I know” he opened his suitcase and flopped its contents on the floor, they were a mess anyway. “Think of it as if you are just helping me and accompany me through the day because I’m pretty lonely”

 

Half an hour later he had all his clothes sorted and putted away. He was talking about his brother and Anti, how they would do the most random shit sometimes. He was laughing full hearty with fondness blushing when talking about the green haired one.

 

“And then Dark just appeared in my room covered in tomato sauce, apparently he and Anti went ‘hunting’ and end up being sprayed by a skunk, I didn’t even know we had those here! Anti said he saw that in a cartoon the tomato sauce helped to get rid of the smell and there they went, buying like six gallons of tomato sauce and taking a nice bath in our little pool together, obviously like three feet apart ‘cause ‘no homo, bro’ ” He closed his suit case and opened his backpack emptying it in the bed.

 

“I just remembered the first time I meet Anti, I was shocked to know that he was older. He always had a baby face, like an An- like a child, he is a child really” he chuckled a little grabbing his note book and opening it, there in the first page was a little note.

 

‘ _Live life you dumbass, stop being so shy! You are too great for that, just show the world how fucking badass you are!_

_Anti xx_

_Ps: don’t tell Dark I wrote you this, he’s already bad as it is’_

 

He definitely has a crush on Anti.

 

“Alright! I’m definitely done here so let me take you on a little journey” he took the camera struggling a little to unattach it from the tripod. When he finally succeeds, he quickly shoved his face to the lens “Hi” he giggled separating his face to a comfortable angle.

 

“My room is not big by any means but it’s mine” he turned the camera and started to record the place “here we have my real twin, sorry guys I lied to you, Dark is my imaginary friend” he pointed to the cow that rested against the wall under the pictures, lifeless and totally silly looking with its felt tongue out and the big shiny eyes. “Joking, Dark would kill me if I say I’m his friend”

 

“There’s not much here, I don’t have a kitchen or anything, and the bathroom is at the end of the other hallway”

 

“I have a microwave tho’” he pointed the camera to the microwave at the other corner of the room, over a little red table.

 

“We have like a communal kitchen in the first floor, I usually don’t like to go there, too crowded”

 

This is getting kind of boring.

 

“This is boring isn’t it? Should we go out? Yeah let’s do that”

 

He jogged to his door opening it and exiting his room, making sure to lock it. Being the only one in the floor really did nothing to reassure his paranoid self.

 

“Okay, so little thing about where I live” He put the camera on the floor the he flopped there in front of it. “You must me thinkin’ ‘But Mark how the hell you do it? How can you scream at the top of your lung in full rage if you live in a dorm?’ ” he stood up and jogged to the middle of the hallway, enough to been seen in his full body.

 

“I have the full floor for myself only!” he screamed the louder and high pitched scream his lung could allow him. And then a door opened scaring the living shit out of him. He turned startled and there was a man with mint hair and a thick beard.

 

 “Why in the lord almighty are you shoutin’ about? Jaysus”

 

“Anti?”

 

“Wow, it’s been a while since someone confused me by him” he chuckled “feels weirdly refreshing”

The man stood there analyzing Mark and then he turned and saw the camera in the floor, laughed

shaking his head he looked at the roof.

 

“fuckin’ of ‘course I would end up with some YouTuber wannabe”

 

“Hey how do you know is for YouTube, It can be only for me” he picked his camera and turned it off.

 

“Not helpin’ kid, that makes you look even weirder”

 

“I thought I was alone in this floor” Why was he so talkative all the sudden? Usually he would have made a run to his room and closed the door never going out again in his life.

 

“Me too”

 

“Uh” Anti’s doppelganger sighed and started to walk towards Mark.

 

“Name’s Sean, but call me Jack” he offered his hand with a laded smile.

 

“You’re Anti’s brother!” Jack retracted his hand crossing his arms.

 

“You usually respond with your name, didn’t your Ma teach you that?”

 

“Sorry, I’m Mark” he then offered his hand; Jack looked at it for a second and then took it.

 

“Mark, huh? Why does your name sounds familiar?” he looked at his eyes furrowing his eyebrows. Mark felt his hand tingle, weird. He was startled once again when Jack clasped his hand.

 

“I remember, you’re the boyo my brother has a crush on right?” he pointed at him with his index finger smirking “fuckin’ Anti, you are a child!” Mark felt like fainting. Was that true? Could it be?

 

“Ah! I’m only slaggin’ ya! My brother told me about you and Dark, your twin’s crazy” he laughed.

 

“Oh” Slagging?

 

“So you live here all alone?” He looked around not really paying attention to him anymore.

 

“Yes”

 

“Must be nice, no one buggin’ ya”

 

“Yeah, it’s kinda chill” Chill? When in his life had he said that word? He shuffled his feet feeling very shy and embarrassed all the sudden. Him looking pretty much the same as Anti had to do with it, although Anti’s accent wasn’t as noticeable.

 

“Easy to bring chicks here, good to know” Mark choked but tried his best to not let the other notice.

 

“So what were you doin’?”

 

“Just…recording a vlog” he whispered.

 

“Ha! I knew it!” he smiled honestly without malice.

 

“What’s your channel’s name anyway? I’ll give it a look” he was pulling his phone out.

 

“It’s not a big deal honestly, you don’t have to” Mark hurriedly said. Not even Anti knew about his videos, he would be so embarrassed.

 

“Blarney, I’ll check it out, promise, after all you’re my big brother’s friend”

 

“No really, it’s fine”

 

“C’mon!”

 

Mark exhaled shaking his head then looked at him with on arched eyebrow “Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren’t you like super famous of something?” he changed the subject in order to avoid the out coming humiliation.

 

“Straight to the point I see” he pulled back his phone “What? Want me ta get in one if your videos so you can also be famous?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“So you are going to sell where am I located then? Are you some of those crazy people?”

 

“No! None of that, what the hell”

 

“Then what?” he practically snarled.

 

“I’m just asking, Jesus, no wonder why Anti doesn’t like you” he shut his mouth hard after that regretting it at the instant. Jack huffed then gave him an incredulous smile.

 

“Wow, that’s new” he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“N-no wait, I d-didn’t meant to”

 

“Thanks for the info, never talk to me again” he turned al walked to his room slamming the door. How did all went south so quickly? That Jack dude was really bipolar.

 

He lost the mood to record and went back to his room. Should he tell Anti about meeting his brother? No, he probably would be angry about it. Tell Dark? He would tell Anti. In moments like these he wishes he had at least a friend to talk to. He closed his door delicately avoiding doing noise and flopped onto his bed. He pulled out his phone and exhaled. Should he look Jack? After all the only things he knew about him were what Anti told him, a pretty biased concept. After fifteen minutes debating he finally opened a new window and searched for his name. Would he go by Sean or Jack? Does he even use his real name? He ended up just typing his real name. Promptly thousands of results exploded in his face. He was really famous after all. He found a little fan blog that seemed overly decorated, but that cached his attention over the other plain ones.

**  
**

_**Seán** **William McLoughlin** _

_Seán William McLoughlin (born 7 February 1993) Irish singer and writer. Most commonly known as ‘Jack’ he is the leader and co-founder of the famous band at the moment Rat King Killers created by him and his older brother Antoni Joseph McLoughlin in 2012 being barely 19 years old when they had their debut at the J&W’s Bar (famous Irish bar where important native bands perform)._

_Jack personal life had been a mystery for years, no family reunions, no girlfriend, and no scandals. His social media mostly consists of photos of the places he had went in tour with the rarely selfie. People hadn’t even seen him hang out with friends only seeing him in the after parties of awards events with his band mates. Not even in his early moments had been caught hanging out. It’s like he is just an illusion._

_**The Band.** _

_After a year of success Antoni leaved the band for unknown reasons. Now the band is composed of Sean “Jack” Mcloughlin (Vocalist and composer), Ethan Nestor (Guitarist), Ripley “Rip” Esparza (Drummer), Dominic “Doom” Schwarz (Bassist), and Erick Roth (Pianist and ‘special sounds’).The band only went upwards after Anti left releasing their first album in 2014 called Smile, I’m dying which included hit single Die Happy which gain them the appearance on Billboard 200 for the first time ever._

_In 2015 they took a six month hiatus after Jack announced he would be attending college for a semester (which one is unknown but, there had been certain rumors that it is in a small city away from the glamorous life he has the luck to live in). This brought panic only appeased by Jack’s declaration that he” would surely come back” but he “just needed to also concentrate in his education”. After the first shock this became a routine for the band, going on hiatus for six months each year so our beloved Jack would obtain his degree, in what? That is still a mystery._

_…_

_On 2018 they become the first Irish group to visit the seven continents in their worldwide tour. Their single Sour Patch Kids written and produced by Jack-depicting relatable lyrics that became a favorite amongst the teenagers- grant them the People Choice Award for best indie/alternative band. His speech about mental illness awareness had the world wondering if our idol had been through something similar. Three albums later, one more successful than the other, millions donated to charity and humane associations, and a wonderful massage of positive mental attitude, the band seems to only prosper._

_Now he announced once again they would be on hiatus but this time seem to be longer than expected._

 

 

So Antoni used to be in his brother’s band? What happened?  They surely had and argument knowing how bad Anti talked about his younger brother. He shouldn’t have mentioned his brother’s jealousy towards him, but it wasn’t his fault! He was being a dick…but he also would have been a dick if someone was trying to take advantage of him. Not saying he was! He just didn’t know what to say. He rolled in his bed with frustration ending in the floor with a soft thud. He was an idiot.

 

“Should I just jump through the window?” he put his hands in his face grouting. His phone ringed. He turned to his left where the phone had ended when he just literally rolled to the floor. He stretched his hand taking it al looking at his notifications.

 

_‘Looks my lil’ bro is at your campus’_

_‘Don’t speak to him, he’s a dick’_

_‘Darky told me he is in your floor’_

_‘My condolences xox’_

 

“Yep, I’m going to jump through the window”


	3. Chapter 3. Alpaca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tried.

Three days later he woke up determined.

 

He would find the way to apologize to the mint haired.

 

This would be _fun_.

 

After a full half an hour he decided to actually vlog the process of finding a way to apologize. He waited in his door, ear glued to the wood trying to hear if the other was outside. After hearing nothing he slowly opened his door just pocking his head out and looking at the other end of the hallway. Nothing. Carefully he stepped out and closed the door with a soft click then made a run towards the stairs. After he was two floors down he stopped catching his breath and tuning on his camera.

 

“Hello everybody! I know I look horrifying and out of breath now but I made a mistake” he laughed still out of breath.

 

“I’m a dumbass and hurt someone’s feelings” he looked ashamed at the camera and then looked at the floor.

 

”it’s been three days since that and the last time I saw them, they literally just crossed the street to avoid me” Yup, that happened yesterday when he was on his way to the bus, he saw Jack with sunglasses and a grey baseball cap waiting for the bus. He tried to approach him but as soon he realized it was him he promptly just crossed the street and continued walking. It was an understatement to say Mark was hurt.

 

“But anyway, I’m gonna try to amend things with this person because that’s what my Moms taught me”

 

“So sorry guys but you would have to accompany me in my journey for forgiveness” he turned his camera showing the stairs “ahead we go!”

 

And he end up in a _Target_ deciding if he should buy flowers or a teddy bear. The employees were kind enough to let him record inside –they really didn’t even care to give him a second look- he surely was on a budget but maybe the 5 ft teddy bear would gain Jack’s forgiveness. Why was he doing this? Is not like he was friends with him, hell, he didn’t even knew the guy. Was this weird? It was weird. He was weird.

 

“Is it weird to buy a teddy bear as an apology? I’m sure some people would love it but I don’t really think they would like it, too romantic maybe?” he pointed the camera at the big ass alpaca besides the teddy bears, it had its felt tongue out, it was silly.

 

“I think we have a winner” he grabbed the alpaca struggling a little and went running to the self checkout.

 

“Eighty dollars!” he stood there with his debit card in hand.

 

“I’ll guess instant noodles are not that bad anyway”

 

Really reconsidering his decision in the way back to his dorm he was talking to himself, just stopping to record some pretty views and the dogs that were wondering in the streets. He finally went to his building passing his card and entering, there were various people in the ‘kitchen’ talking and laughing just stopping when Mark went to grab a cup of noodles. A tall- and I mean really tall- girl pointed at the alpaca and squealed.

 

“Oh. My. God! Can I look at it? It’s the most precious thing I’ve seen in my entire life” her very strong Californian accent really brought his attention. He just removed the bag from the alpaca –not that it did much to actually cover it- and handle it over to her, she instantly hugged it.

 

“Your girlfriend must be the luckiest girl ever, look at it! Is enormous!” he laughed softly. Does he look like he could have a girlfriend? That’s new.

 

“I’m Destiny, are you new? Never saw you before” she offered her hand, really not letting go of the plushy.

 

“Mark” he carefully took her hand and shook it. “I’m actually a senior”

 

“Same!” she shouted and her friend giggled. “What’s your major?”

 

“Biomedical engineering” he whispered. She was so loud.

 

“Whoa! You must be really smart!”

 

“Not really”

 

“I’m majoring in tourism” not a surprise. He nodded, should he ask for the alpaca back now? Was it still too socially early to leave?

 

“And this gurl right here is Dan-i, or Danny if you want to call her” the girl with bleach blond hair waved at him, she was really pretty. Mark guessed he would have to speak for a little longer must to his disdain.

 

Destiny laughed and bumped the alpaca at his friend’s face “She’s shy but she is the most wonderful girl in the world” Dan-i blushed profusely and hided her eyes under her long bangs. She giggled again and smacked Destiny’s shoulder really hard. “Owa!”

 

“Don’t pay her attention, she’s bad from the head” a strong accent hit him. She spoke exactly as his mother, same voice, and same accent. He felt nostalgic.

 

“Anyway! So, who’s your girl?” she whispered and both of them gave a step closer to him, like he was about to tell them a secret.

 

“Uh it’s, it’s not for a girl” they both looked at each other and then made a sound of acknowledgement.

 

“Who’s the boy then? Is he hot? I bet he is” they chuckled.

 

“No, no, he’s not my boyfriend I bought it to apologize”

 

“Apologize?” they took a step back leaving Mark in a more comfortable space.

 

“Apologize”

 

“Weird” Destiny gave the alpaca back.

 

“It’s a long story”

 

“I bet so” they smiled and waved at him, subtle. He waved back and turned to leave but turned again.

 

“Is it really weird?” they both nodded and he signed, well it was all he could think about so it would have to do. He stopped again and turned once more. Dan-I had his cup of noodles on hand and throw it at him, he catch it juggling with it in his free arm for a second before he muttered a ‘thank you’ making the other giggle once more.

 

“Good luck, handsome boy”

 

He went through the stairs rather quickly-not really he was already too paranoiac to even add a possible fall in his worries-he stepped to his hallway warily for the other’s presence. Nothing. Careful trying his best to not make a sound he made his way to Jack’s door. Once in front he debated if he should man up and knock or if he should just left the plushy there and hope for the best. After some minutes of debating he heard music inside and someone singing. Well, it was obviously Jack. The tune was preppy and happy like their songs but the lyrics really made him worry.

 

_“A pill for the issues_

_But it doesn’t fix them_

_Slows me down, turns my frown_

_Doesn’t save my brainstem”_

 

Mark gulped and pressed his ear to the door.

 

 _“Do not wanna breathe no more_  
I’ve seen it all, I took the tour  
World not made for me, I’m sure  
Recycle me, when you abhor”

 

Mark took a step back. Should he knock? Was Jack okay? He never heard a song like this; he was more draw to listen to happy and positive music, for his mental health sake to be honest. Was it just for their whole band aesthetic isn’t it? Or was this serious?

 

_“I’m never enough_

_And I swear you’re giving up_

_Thought you had me handcuffed_

_But you really just bluffed_

_Can only count on yourself_

_To be there, when no one else_

_Gives a fuck about your health_

_And only want your wealth”_

 

It was real; he was singing his feelings and that made something stir on Mark’s stomach. Was it guilt? He fucked up real time. Jack definitely have some trust issues already and here he comes destroying his barely hanging relationship with his brother, he felt like the worst person alive. He looked at the alpaca in his arms, sighing he put it down at the bottom of the door and took out a pen from his back pocket and wrote just a simple ‘sorry’ on the tag. He decided to get back to his room; the blasting music can still be faintly heard in the corridor.

 

He put down his backpack and flopped on the bed, his next class wasn’t until seven and he felt exhausted. He took off his glasses and connected his phone to his charger, the phone instantly lighted the screen making the dark room be covered in a dim light, he pushed the power bottom and the screen went black just as the room. He rolled to be face down in the mattress and he hugged his pillow, no caring to take out his clothes neither his shoes he tried to sleep.

 

The room was silent, so silent that you can hear Mark’s watch ticking on top of his keyboard. His phone was in silent, only lighting the screen when he received a notification. And there he was our protagonist, breathing heavy with drool coming out of his mouth onto his crushed pillow. He hadn’t moved a muscle. Hours passed and he started to sweat, the room getting too hot and the AC not doing much to ease it. He started to stir making sounds of discomfort; he should have taken off his clothes. Tick, tick, tick, tick… Mark frowned. The phone lightning and turning off, lightning and turning off, lightning and tuning off, lightning… A knock in the door made him jump and gasp for air. His hair was a mess, his clothes were all wrinkled and stained with sweat, and there was fresh saliva on his chin. Another knock and he felt his brain pulsating in his head. Who the hell?

 

“Open up Mark!” oh.

 

“I know ye in there!” Oh.

 

“What the fuck is this thing?!” OH.

 

He jumped out of the bed trying his best to look presentable; he smelled his breath making a face when the rotten smell hit him. He rushed to his desk searching for the mints he usually had there. The knocking become incessant and Jack was callin- no, screaming and demanding for him. He finally found them and popped two in his mouth, chewing one while putting the other under his tongue. He made his way to the now convulsing door and took a breath before opening the door. Jack almost punched him in the face before realizing the door was open. They stood there for ten seconds, Jack with his fist still up and Mark with his hands covering his face in an attempt of protection.

 

“I uh” he lowered his hand and Mark took a peek before him too lowered his hands after making sure there was no possible danger “you left this at my door” he pushed the plushy to his chest.

 

“I don’t want it” he turned and started to walk away.

 

“bu-but it’s yours!” Mark barely had time to catch the stuffed animal. He took a step out of his room.

 

“No, it’s not” he didn’t even looked at him and continue to walk. Mark felt a knot in his throat and felt his eyes starting to water. He looked like a little kid, hugging the giant plushy with his eyes and nose getting red and tears rolling on his cheeks, he was overly sentimental and infantile.

 

He sniffed and looked at the alpaca this one looked back at him with his silly tongue out. He gave it a sad smile and entered his room, closing delicately the door. On the other side of the hallway Jack visible stiffed when he heard the other sniff, he turned just in time to see Mark looking sadly at the alpaca and entering his room, he felt terrible but decided to man up and ignore it. That kid would get over it.

 

He wouldn’t.

 

Mark turned on the camera with the alpaca beside him; he sighted and looked straight at the lens swallowing the tears. He took a deep breath and smiled.

 

“So it didn’t work, I knew it was too weird” he chuckled without joy.

 

“I, I am really stupid, I should’ve never said what I said” he took the alpaca and hugged it. “I don’t know what else to do to apologize, he doesn’t what to speak to me, and he didn’t even accept a big ass Alpaca!”

 

“I’m condemned to be a bad person for life” he rested his head on the alpaca.

 

“Even though he was kinda of a dick too” that last part was murmured and barely hearable.

 

“Well now I have a 5 ft alpaca, sooo since I suck with names please suggest names for it!” he elevated the stuffed animal with a little effort, the thing was kind of heavy.

 

“That’s it for today, thank you so much for watching!”

 

“Bu-bye!”

 

His phone lighted and he took it unlocking it reading the notification.

 

‘WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TOLD SEAN?!!!!’

 

Definitely he was going to jump through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is real bad, sorry for wasting your time.


	4. Chapter 4. Anti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run Mark.

‘Nothing!’

‘Idk what you talking about’

 

_‘Don’t bullshit me sunshine, he haven’t answered my calls nor my texts’_

_‘What’_

_‘Did’_

_‘You’_

_‘Do’_

 

He blushed at the pet name but quickly paled, he could feel Anti’s range trough the phone. Should he tell him the truth? Did Jack already told him and just wanted to confirm? If it that was the case he would be screwed if he lied. Maybe he could get out alive if he just does the right thing for once.

 

_‘What’s taking you so long?!’_

 

‘I messed up Anti, sorry’

 

_‘No shit Sherlock’_

_‘Tell me exactly what you told him’_

 

‘I kinda told him that you didn’t like him’

_Seen 3:25 pm_

 

He didn’t respond and that made Mark overly anxious, he was chewing his thumb until he decided to type something.

 

‘Anti?’

_Seen 3:31 pm_

 

Still no response, somewhat knowing that he was reading the texts was unsettling.

 

‘Are you mad?’

_Seen 3:38 pm_

 

‘It wasn’t my fault!’

_Seen 3:38 pm_

 

‘He was being rude and I got annoyed, say it without thinking, I had a mini panic, and I already tried to apologize but he didn’t want the alpaca I bought him, and he yelled at me, and made me felt terrible, please don’t be angry’

_Seen 3:40 pm_

 

He typed with shaky fingers, he’s screwed. Antoni was furious and possible on his way to choke the life out of him. Should he continue to text him? What if he really was on his way here? He should find refuge, maybe Dan-I and Destiny would take him in. Yes he can do that. In which floor were they in? They didn’t tell him! He’s screwed, so screwed.

 

‘Don’t kill me please!’

_Sent 3:41 pm_

 

No response, he didn’t even read the text. He called him and no response. Maybe he just turned off his phone in order to calm himself? Yeah, that sounds like Anti, he would never harm him.

 

After an hour and a half he was convinced he was safe, he started to do his homework and when finished he was just editing his failure. He was eating the instant noodles with chopstick because he was classy, making slurp sounds every time. He had left the alpaca-which he named Jerry-besides his giant cow, both of them looking at him with plastic eyes and felt tongues out. He was cutting a part of the video when his phone lighted up.

 

_‘I’m on my way there’_

_‘I suggest you fucking leg it”_

_‘I don’t care that you’re Darks brother’_

_‘I will kill you’_

_Sent 5:28 pm_

 

He choked on his noodles provoking a fit of coughs that had him tearing. Should he call Dark? Yes, maybe he can stop him! He rapidly searched his contacts and pressed call, the picture of his brother doing the duck face with his face painted as if he was a member of _KISS_ stared back at him. it was two Halloweens ago and of course Edgelord had choose to dress like that, he was taking selfies with Mark’s phone pretending to be him and sending them to Anti three hours before they meet up. Anti really thought it was Mark and he was asking if he was okay and told him that he hated his costume, weirdly enough Mark felt a little hurt by that, Dark was insulted and perplexed. That was before they meet Anti in a Conde Chocula costume. Both really hated his costume and made fun of him for the rest of the day.

 

“Please God have mercy on me, please don’t let me die like this”

 

Dark picked up.

 

 _“You fucked up big time Moo-moo!”_ Dark laughed on the other line. _“Anti was here like an hour ago and just bashed out of the house fuming, it was tolerable to know you!”_

 

“Please save me” he begged, literally kneeling in his bed.

 

 _“Can’t do, I have a date tomorrow and I’m really planning on go”_ there was a faint voice calling for him, and then he heard a laugh. He shushed the person there chuckling.

 

“C’mon Dark! I’m literally on my knees right now!”

 

 _“I can’t fuck if I’m dead Mark, can’t help you”_ he heard some shuffling and something dropping. Dark cursed.

 

 _“_ You prefer to fuck than save your twin brother?” The laugher became more hearable, it was a woman. Mark didn’t want to know why there was a woman in their room.

 

 _“Always, see ya!”_ Dark hanged up. Mark made an undignified sound feeling overly betrayed and insulted.

 

“Oh you nymphomaniac piece of shit” he jumped when he received another text message. He was afraid of open it.

 

“Okay one, two, three” he opened it. It was a picture of his building, and in the door reflection was Anti. He can literally see the flames coming from his eyes. He looked like a serial killer.

 

“I’m dead” Anti had a card so he was totally able to enter the building. Why did he have a card? Mark gave it to him.

 

He was shaking.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll be fine, he can’t kill me! This is a public space” he nervously chuckled then he remembered that there was only six student on the floor below him; they were part of the swimming team. They were practicing at this time. He was alone.

 

“But nobody would hear me” realization came to him. He stood up way too fast, he felt dizzy for a second. Recovering quickly he ran to his door opening it widely. Just as he did he saw the door that lead to the stairs opening and there he was, the green demon locking eyes with him. He squeaked and closed the door locking it at the instant. Two seconds after there was banging in his door.

 

“Open up Mark!” he put his back to the door, feeling each blow trough the door but he was too afraid that the door would give up to let it alone.

 

“Open the fockin’ door!”

 

“No!”

 

“I swear to Jaysus almighty, I’m goin’ to puck ye in the gob!” Anti’s accent thickened, he was doomed. He hugged himself trembling. It had been a while since Anti was this mad.

 

“What in the hell is going on here!?” He hear another voice, must be Jack. Maybe he was saved.

 

“He wants to kill me!” He screamed hoping Jack could hear him and calm his brother. He squealed when Anti punched the door once more.

 

“And I will!”

 

“Why are you actin’ like sum foking rugger bugger? Yer making a gack of yerself _”_ Jack crossed his arms looking inquisitive towards his older brother. He was angry, although not as much as Anti.

 

“I’m going to kill him” he banged at the door again and they heard a crack, Mark let out a very high pitched scream. Jack arched an eyebrow at that.

 

“Oh feck off, don’t give me any of your guff” he huffed uncrossing his arms. “He fucked up but it’s me business, not yours”

 

“I already tried to apologize!”

 

“Shut it, Fischbach” Anti spat. “He lied to you, fucking ruined everything”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“Shut up!” both brothers yelled looking at the door. Mark gulped still embracing himself.

 

“I don’t hate ya, yer just a dick sometimes” Anti turned to him. “And I’m still really pissed about Budapest”

 

“You ain’t any better, and I already told ya I was sorry” Jack smiled. “Bucko” Anti returned the smile.

 

“Everything good?”

 

“Aye”

 

“May I come out? Is it safe?”

 

“Yeah honey, you can” Jack arched an eyebrow at Anti, he just waved him off. They heard a click and the door opened slowly. And there he was, little Mark with tears in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry” he murmured.

 

“It’s all goody good now, babe, come here” he opened his arms offering a kind smile. Jack just observed them really confused. Mark exited the room blushing violently and hugged Anti.

 

“it’s all going to be good now, darling, my baby boy” he patted his head “because I’m going to choke ya” he turned Mark around and put an arm on his throat efficiently cutting his breath. Mark tried to escape in vain getting all red for the struggle.

 

“Anti let him go!”

 

“No! I’m going to kill this bastard!” Mark wheezed “Talkin’ shit here and not even havin’ the balls to confront me!”

 

“s-stop” choked out Mark. Anti pressed harder.

 

“When you die I’ll stop”

 

“Antoni Joseph McLoughlin let him go in this instant!” Jack started to struggle with his brother, dragging Mark like a rag doll.

 

“You ain’t my Ma, I’m going to kill this little shit!”

 

“Okay you kill him then what?”

 

“I bury his ass” Mark eyes widened at that.

 

“Anti think of Dark, he would be super upset”

 

“I bet Dark would be laughing if he was here!” Mark nodded at that, even though Dark loved his brother he was still a sick fuck who found joy in Mark’s suffering. Jack looked at him incredulous.

 

“Antoni!”

 

“agh fuck, alright” he just loosed his grasp a bit letting Mark breath. He took a big gap of air and starting coughing. Just when he was starting to breathe normally Anti pressed again. “say yer sorry”

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Anti pressed harder.

 

“Say you’ll never do it again”

 

“I’ll, I’ll never do it again!”

 

“Good” he let him go and Mark fell on his knees coughing violently, tears in his eyes.

 

“Jaysus Anti, yer fokin’ psyco” Jack helped Mark to stand up.

 

“He’s a brat, he needed some arse whoopin’” Mark had forgotten how violent and cruel Anti can be; he was too blinded by his feelings. No wonder why he and Dark were best friends. Both had temperament problems and tend to act violently. “Will ye do it again?”

 

“Never”

 

“See?”

 

“Still, I’m gonna tell Ma that you are abusing a kid!”

 

“Tell her I don’t care, Moo-moo won’t confirm anything, right babe?” he looked fierce at Mark who widened his eyes. “Right?” he gave a step closer to Mark making him ran to Jack and hide behind his back.

 

“I won’t” he barely said in shaking voice. Anti was scary when pissed.

 

“See, got nothing, bitch”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Lot of things and you know it” Jack passed his hands over his face in frustration.

 

“You haven’t taken your meds”

 

“Hate that shit”

 

“’f course you didn’t” he sighted.”Can you like, be the adult for once in your life? Yer almost fokin’ thirty!”

 

“I didn’t took ‘em today, because Markimoo here made me lose my shit” he crossed his arms with a huff “I would take them as soon I get back, promise”

 

“Good, ye know you get violent without them”

 

“I know, I know, geez”

 

“Dark gave me some, I have them in my backpack...” booth of them turned to him.

 

“Why?” Jack asked not really seeing why this kid would have extra pills for his brother. Did something had happened and Anti never told him?

 

“In case this happens? I think?”

 

“Just give me one Fischbach” Mark went sprinting back to his room searching in his backpack emptying its contents in the bed.

 

Antoni had anger problems, but like real ones. It was a long time ago since he had an episode like this one, taking his meds every day. Last time he didn’t Dark end up with a broken nose and a concussion, and Anti in cuffs. Mark was crying watching his brother being taken to the hospital and Anti to the commissary for attacking a minor. After that his feeling for Anti started to surface. Anti wasn’t violent by choice, he couldn’t control it, if he didn’t took his medication and you pissed him off he would just explode, anti was usually calm. Mark didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t like the violent, unstable Anti- the real one- he liked the Anti his medications created. The funny, calm, flirtatious Anti. The one that treated Mark like he was porcelain.

 

He found them.

 

He went back quickly with his water bottle in hand. He offered to Anti but he just took the pill and started to chew it. Jack made a face at that.

 

“What?! They act faster this way, fokin disgustin, gimme that” He took the bottle from Mark’s hand and took a big gulp.

 

“I’m really sorry for what I said” Mark started to scratch his arm, hard.

 

“Hey no biggie, whatever” Anti said while going for another gulp. "I forgive ye"

 

“I don’t, you made me ignore Antoni for almost a week and you just wanted to apologize with some giant stuffed animal that you didn’t even gave ta me in person” Jack crossed his arms “that Anti forgive ye doesn’t mean I do, we are not friends” Anti choked on the water bottle, his eyes wide open.

 

“You gave Jacky a stuffed animal?!” both of them ignore him; Mark was pinching his arm now.

 

“Oh, I guess I would have to work harder then?” he offered a shy smile, hopeful that he could be friends him in the future, he hated when people didn’t liked him, he felt like a burden and meaningless. Worthless.

 

“Don’t even bother, I don’t like you” Anti opened his mouth wide open while Mark felt a knot from in his throat.

 

“That’s fair I guess” he was going to bruise.

 

Poor Mark.

 

“I t-think I should get going, I-I have class” he turned and closed his door, totally forgetting hi backpack.

 

“Mark” Anti tried to grab his arm but Mark moved faster and avoided him in order to get to the stairs.

 

“I-it’s gonna get late, I need to go, see ya later” he waved fast and ran to open the door. he closed it and stood there for a second trying to calm himself.

 

He heard a growl “I can’t fokin’ believe you!” Anti shouted startling him, he pressed his ear to the door.

 

“What! It was his fault, and I really don’t like him!”

 

“He has this fokin’ shit going on that makes him really sensitive to that comments!” Mark felt his eyes water, he should leave. “You just throw that at him! If he hurts himself I’m goin’ ta blame it on you!”

 

“If he hurts himself then he’s weak! Don’t blame it ta me he ain’t a fokin’ child!

 

“I really can’t belive ya, you with all your “positive mental attitude” bullshit”

 

“How dare you, it’s a serious thing!”

 

“This is a serious thing! Comments like that really affect him, why do ye think Dark had to protect him from everythin’? I know he’s weak but that doesn’t mean you can treat him like that!”

 

“He already tried to apologize for one, just one fokin’ comment he did, why are you still in the band with Ripley then? Huh?”

 

“Don’t you dare”

 

“Bitch used you so she could get ta Marceline, and there you go fallin’ in love with her an’ givin’ everythin’ ta her!”

 

“Anti I swear”

 

“Swear what? what’cha gonna do huh? Hit me? Do it you fokin’ coward!” the venom in his voice sent shivers to Mark’s spine.

 

“it’s not my fault that he takes everythin’ so fokin’ personal!”

 

“But ya didn’t have to treat him like Ripley treats you!”

 

“She’s not like that!”

 

“She’s a manipulative cunt!” and the he hear something, a sound he was too familiar with.

 

Jack just punched Antoni.

 

He heard Antoni spat and then laugh.

 

“Baby boy got stronger” he heard a crack, did-did Antoni just put back his mandible?

 

“You got weaker, old man” said Jack cocky, you can heard the smile in his voice.

 

“uff, low blow there” he chuckled.

 

“Are we done here? All good?”

 

“ye, all good, just treat Mark good will ya, he’s a good kid” Jack sighted.

 

“I’ll try”

 

“That’s my baby brother!”

 

“yer crushing me!”

 

Why was Mark surrounded with weird people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello, i hate this but i will continue.  
> because i hate myself


End file.
